No one to turn to anymore
by Comet Kagome
Summary: Six active, lovely, graceful girls have been friends forever along with Sakura, Hina, Ten, Ino, and Tem. The other five girls leave on a mission, and the other six fight 4 love... Full summary inside. Rated M for later chapters. For Ichigo and Miyuki.
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR THE OTHER CHARACTERS****.**

**Michi: **Okies, well, this isn't _**The Life of Truth or Dare**_, and I know that you guys are just dying to find out what happens (hopefully), but I promised to make this kind of story for one friend, and then another friend just requested something else and so I'm going to combine this story with those two couples…

I have NEVER seen or heard how one character actually is so, don't get mad at me if they're out of character. From one story that I've read not that long ago, that character is… lonely or something. Like an innocent child. I'm going to do that character based on that.

Anyway, this story goes out to [character names]: Momo, Miyuki, Ichigo, Saika, and Rin. (_Deanna, you're Saika_, **Izzy, you're Ichigo**, and Jesse, you're Rin.)

For Miyuki and Ichigo, here's you beloved couples…

* * *

**Summary: **_**Six active, lovely, graceful girls have been friends forever, including with Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Temari. The other five girls go on a mission for a couple of months leaving Konoha without a care in the world, while the other six fall in love… With a little competition on their hands, they have to prove to their loved ones that they are, indeed, worthy of being their partner. They fight each other, and their friendship might not last for long…**_

* * *

"Again!" another set of kurenai were thrown at the jounin.

The student jumped up off of the ground and threw his own kurenai to block the attack.

"Again!" yelled the sensei.

The young jounin did a black flip while taking out two kurenais. He lifted them to block his face when one got through the block and left a streak of blood on his left cheek.

"That's enough!" the teacher then jumped down onto the ground just in front of her young pupil.

She patted his shoulder and said,

"Nice training huh Kazuya? You've gotten much better since the last sparring we had."

"Arigato sensei!" he huffed with a grin.

His innocent face was full of beads of sweat and his shoulder length hair was sticking to his face and neck.

"You should go home now. I've taken most of your Friday already. I'll see you Monday evening."

He nodded and replied,

"Hai sensei! Ja Ne!"

The young boy jumped into a nearby tree and ran home. The teacher smiled at how much energy this particular student of hers had. She started feeling exhausted about two hours ago, but she kept going at it to make sure that he was in the state he was currently in.

"That boy really is something else." She whispered.

She shook her head and smiled. She turned to where her apartment was, and began walking home. She needed a shower and something to eat. Thankful that her sister rarely ate, she always knew that there would always be food in their fridge.

**

* * *

**

"Get me that form filled out and bring me the scroll for the new mission along with the genin that are still here."

"Yes ma'am."

"HURRY!"

The female assistant ran to the pile of scrolls by the door. When she found the mission objective with the information of the genin that were still here in the village, she placed them on Tsunade's desk and picked up the form that she needed to fill out.

'Lady' Tsunade groaned which made her assistant look up.

"Anything wrong?"

"Not really, but I have to get the girls to go out on this mission… The guys are still helping the teachers from the lower schools… The girls are going to have trouble…"

"Would you like me to pick them out for you Lady Tsunade?"

"Yeah. You do that. I'm going to go fetch Shizune and them we're going out. See you in the morning."

"Have a pleasant evening." She bowed.

The door was shut close and she sat down.

The younger female waited to make sure that Tsunade was out of the building before looking over the genin profiles.

Glancing along the pages with her finger scanning their background information, she picked out five girls that should get the job done in less than a year and come back home safely. She wrote down their names and began filling out the paperwork that was her job, and fixed the office.

Once she thought it looked presentable, she clapped her hands together and walked out the door.

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah. Lady Tsunade left me with a final task when she left, but it's all finished now. Have a nice night Karin!" she waved as she walked out the door.

Now, she was walking to her apartment. She was tired from walking around all day. She couldn't wait until she got home.

**

* * *

**

"So, who's my last patient for the night?"

The woman at the counter looked through the chart for the workers.

"Your last patient is in room… 209. You can go after that. Um, here's their record. The girl was sparring and slipped off a mountain and crushed a bone and a few ribs. She's still a little scared so be caring please."

"Aren't I always?" she winked and walked off.

She took the stairway to the second floor and turned right into a hallway.

"Oh dear! There you are! Can you come here for a minute?" and elderly woman said as the young medic walked down the hallway.

She stopped and smiled.

"Yes ma'am." And she walked into the room. "What can I do for you?" she asked once she was at the foot of the elderly woman's bed.

"I would just like to thank you for helping me out earlier. I feel much better now."

"It was my pleasure. You should get some rest now. If you'll excuse me, I need to check up on a younger girl."

"Go right a head. Good night dear and be safe on your way home." The medic nodded as she made her way into the hallway and into the room she was assigned to.

"Good evening dear. How are you feeling?" she asked in the doorway. The little girl jumped and nodded.

The med quickly checked her out, got her to talk, told her that she needs to get some rest, and promised her that she'll be taking care of her the very next day. The young medic packed up her stuff, turned off the lights and walked down the stairs to the front desk.

"I'm finished. I'll be taking my leave now. See you in the morning." And she walked out into the cool night.

She began her journey home thinking about her work and what she'll do when her shift ends tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

"So, are you ready to go home or do you want to go for another round?"

"Let's go for another one. I have no one to go home to anyway."

"Oh no? What about your room mate?"

"She has the keys and she shouldn't get home before I do. Now," she motioned for the waiter to come to the table, "can you get us a few more drinks?"

"But ma'am, aren't you underage?"

"I am not underage! I just turned 21 a year ago! Now go and get me my damn drinks!" she yelled as he rushed along.

"You have to calm down, you're attracting attention." Someone whispered.

"And aren't you _going_ to turn 21 in a year?" someone else asked with a wicked grin and an eyebrow raised.

"Yup, but he doesn't need to know that right?" she smirked

"If you get caught, we're leaving. You better keep that in mind."

"Yeah yeah. Don't you worry too much. I'll _try_ to not get caught. 'Kay grandma?"

"G-Grandma?! I'm only 23!"

"And I consider you a grandma for that."

"Just because I'm-"

"Finally!" she yelled as the drinks where set on the table, "Don't' make me yell at you again for you to get our drinks next time. Bottom's up!"

They drank another glass to their already growing pile on the table.

* * *

"So you're going to be our new teacher?!" asked a child with sparkle in his eyes.

"It looks like it. You're teacher's on a mission and he'll probably be back sometime next week."

"That's so cool!" He turned to yell over his shoulder, "OI! Naruto! You gonna be our new teacher too?"

"What?! I am?!"

"Yup! Aren't you glad that you got us?!" the little boy pointed to his friends and himself.

"No way Konohamaru!"

They started chasing each other and the little one was laughing his head off.

"Naruto, you can go home now. I'll dismiss them. You can tell the guys the same thing. Just have the children out in the playground. Okay?" she suggested

Naruto nodded and said, "Okay. You're going there right now?"

"Yeah, but they'll have a training before they leave so go get them." She walked out with her class.

She only waited about five minutes until the other classes got there and the guys left.

"Okay everyone! Listen up!" she clapped her hands.

All the children looked at her now.

"Everyone get a partner and spare for a little bit. I'll come around and check up on you guys and sign you guys out in a while! Ready?"

She paused so that she could see who was paying attention; everyone nodded.

"Begin!" and their lesson began

**

* * *

**

"It's so boring here!"

"Well, what do you expect when you fake an illness at work?"

"You can't really blame me for doing that Sakura."

"And why can't I?"

"Because I didn't want to be stuck in a building that was white _everywhere_!"

"Then why did you even apply to take that job in the first place?"

"It was the only job I knew that _would_ hire me."

"Next time you should actually _work_ instead of inviting me to a movie."

"Aw. Fine then." She huffed.

"I have to go now. I have the morning shift tomorrow and I still have to clean up around the house before my mom get's home tonight. I'll see you later!" she waved

"Okay! Bye!" she waved as Sakura ran off.

She started to walk to her old training ground and decided to train a little. She took out a couple kurenais and started targeting a nearby tree.

When she got bored, she walked to a river and splashed water on her face. She sighed and looked up into the sky.

"Today's your anniversary, but no one knows about it… Why did you have to leave me all alone…?" she whispered

She stood after her tears began to fall.

"I miss you…" her gaze shifting towards the full moon.

* * *

"Okay class, you can pack up now, but don't forget that you have to do research on the fourth Hokage and what were his interests. I want an essay, five pages, about it Monday night. Don't forget. Also, the class books came to the library today so I expect you to have read chapters 1 through 3 by the next class meeting. Have a nice night."

People started getting up and mumbling to each other. Don't take it wrong, they loved their teacher, they just didn't love the work that their teacher expected next time.

"Hey! You coming with us tonight or are you going home?"

"I have to go home Ino. My dog needs to be fed. Remember that I have a dog?"

"Yeah, but can't that girl living with you feed her?"

"Yes she can, but it's not her responsibility. It's my dog, not hers. I'll take a rain check for coffee next time. Okay?" the two were walking out of the campus already.

"Fine, but you better not back out next time because then I'm just going to stop inviting you and go with some other girls."

"You mean those girls that are waiting for you?" she pointed to three girls in jeans under a street light.

"Exactly. I'll see you when I see you!" she waved and ran to the girls.

She sighed and smiled. She readjusted her books and started her walk home. She wished there was a faster way, but she didn't have a car and Ino wasn't going her way yet.

In other words, there wasn't a faster way home.

"It's the same as always afterschool. I wish that I could go with them though…" she whispered.

Someone pulled up next to her and honked the horn.

She turned around.

"Oh my god! You saved my life!"

She got into the car and they drove off.

* * *

Okay, this is an intro to the story explaining the everyday lives of the six new girls. If you want to see how good this story will get, then Review~!

If you review, then Akamaru will give you a big kiss. If you leave a long _and_ positive review, then you get to keep Akamaru. Deal? Okies!

Now, REVIEW!


	2. The mission

**Izzy, for the record, you still owe me a review or else I won't put **_**them**_** in here **_**together**_**. **

**Okies, I didn't get that many reviews, but I guess that my writing skills in my Naruto stories aren't that good yet. Oh well. You just have to keep going at it and review right? Btw, Rose, you think I should include that **_**dream**_** in here? I still remember it perfectly…**

**I DO NOT OWN Naruto****. If I did, then all the guys would belong to meh… -laughs evilly- **

**anywho…**

**The last chappy was an intro to new characters that I added that are based on my friends. That was their everyday lives. And, now…**

* * *

"So you guys have to get through this mission. It's an A-ranked mission and you guys better not screw this up because then you screw me and all of Konoha up. You got that?"

"Wow Sakura… did she honestly say it that way?"

"No, I was being a sarcastic med trying to imitate the Hokage for fun." She rolled her eyes

"Geeze. Bite my head off why don't you?"

"Okay, you two seriously need to cool it!" yelled Tenten.

"Hai. But this isn't going to be fun…"

"For once, I agreed with forehead." She sighed

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go look for the girls and tell them to start packing."

The three stood up from the riverbank and started walking over to the Hyuga mansion.

"Must be disappointing huh? Leaving Neji for a while."

"Huh?" Tenten turned around.

"Well, she's actually lucky," sighed Ino while looking up in the sky, "she gets to see him one last time before we get to leave tonight."

"That's true…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Tenten rose an eyebrow

"Don't play dumb with us. We know that you have a 'thing' for him."

"Who ever told you that lie?"

"You."

Sakura and Ino tried to hold back their laughter of that one night.

"W-When did I ever say anything like that?"

"The night we all decided to go clubbing when we graduated university. You were all sulky and when we asked what was wrong, you said 'nothing'."

"And then you decided to go to the bar and get some drinks," continued Sakura. "When you didn't come back right away, we got worried and walked over to the bar to find you a bit tipsy."

"And then you ran to Hinata and cried on her shoulder. When a guy asked what was wrong with you, you pushed him and then you confessed your crush on Neji to us."

"And then you went on and on and on about him until you fell asleep on the booth table we were sitting at."

The poor tom-boy-ish girl was really flustered with that memory.

"Ah. So you _do_ remember."

"And I've been trying to forget it ever since…" she mumbled as she turned her face in the opposite direction.

Bad move…

"Well speak of the devil…" spoke Sakura.

"Oh no…"

"Ohayo Neji-_kun_!" yelled Ino as she waved across the park.

The young Hyuga was under a tree with his eyes closed. When he heard his name being called, he looked up and saw Sakura, Ino, and Tenten looking at him. He sighed as he sat up. He waved back to the awaiting girls…

* * *

My twin sister and I have the same face, but that's about it. Our eyes and our hair color are different. Our personalities are different. And our names aren't all that different. Just one letter difference…

Miyuki and Mizuki

Funny huh? You see, my sister is lucky. You wanna know why? Okay. Well, first off, she has our mother's eyes. So child-like and innocent. She has our father's hair color and style.

Her eyes are a beautiful midnight blue color. As soon as she glances at you with _those_ eyes, you're automatically curious about her. You want to know everything there is about her. She's a bit petite, but she got that from both mama and papa. They were so small, and I remember our mama looking so fragile. That's how my sister looks. Small and fragile.

Her hair is wavy and a dirty blonde shade. It's cut in layers from under her chin up to her waist. She takes very good care of her hair so it's always in place. Plus, there's a little shimmer so, when the sun hits her, her hair begins to reflect with little diamonds in it. Really pretty huh? You're going to hate me then…

My hair, unfortunately, is straight and soft pink. The last person to ever cut my hair burnt it, so it won't grow below my mid-back. I wash my hair everyday, but I just _have_ to put four different hair products so that I can actually do something with my hair. It's always tangled though, so I have trouble getting a comb through it. Even though it _is_ straight.

My eyes are a lavender shade. They might sound pretty, but people who first glance at me never look at me twice. I have no idea why. I get compliments from my sister and our friends about them wishing to have my eyes, but I know otherwise…

So my sister is nice and very beautiful.

I'm just annoying and weird.

See the difference?

* * *

My sister is always isolating herself… I feel really bad for her.

She just has to keep all her feelings to herself and try not to worry others. She smiles and laughs when she's around me or our friends. She cries when she thinks no one can hear her. It's been going on for years now… After our parents' horrible death that is…

She really amazing. She's kind to new people, but shy when it comes to walking around.

If someone were to glance her way, she'd just get flustered and look down. That's when others would want to approach her. To be able to talk to the shy little girl. Even though she is my older twin…

Her eyes have a soft, warming welcome to them. They light up when she gets embarrassed or excited. They get gloomy when she feels upset. Whoever they land on, that person will feel a certain comfort towards her. It's really amazing.

Her hair is light pink and just below her mid-back. She always tries to find a cute style that'll fit her, and her hair, perfectly. It's usually puffy because of the stuff that she puts on it, but she thinks otherwise. What's really weird though, is that she looks nothing like our parents. She doesn't have their hair nor eye colors or style. She's shorter than any of us, which is telling you something.

I do love my hair and my eyes. They're really pretty for me, but I envy my sister for having pink hair and lavender eyes. Every friend of ours envies her look as well. I think she secretly loves it, but who am I to say?

* * *

Momo… that's my name. My parents named me Moanna, but I like to be called Momo. They would hate me for it, but they moved a while back…

My eyes are golden yellow that I got from my grandmother from my mom's side. My grandparents, from my mother's side, didn't approve of my parent's marriage. When they saw my eyes, they loved me. They spoiled me and came over everyday to see me when my dad was no where in sight. Kinda sad, but I understood their reasons afterwards.

It turned out that my father had threatened to kill my mother when they were high school sweet hearts. She was scared, but still in love with him. He cheated on her so many times and slept with so many women in front of her, and she still 'loved' him.

Some man huh?

That isn't even the funny part…

She slept with one other man and loved… um… his 'ways' better, and told that to my dad. My father then shot himself for who knows what reason and _still_ lived. He tried to be nicer to my mom afterwards, but she married the other guy once my parents got divorced. My dad is like their roommate, but he gets pissed off during the nights after the lights go out…

Now that's hilarious…

Anyway, my height is average and my hair is a crimson red color. I'm really happy because it reminds me of blood, and I just love the taste of it…

* * *

Who in this damn world loves strawberries so much that they'll name their first girl after one? Well, I'll tell you. The two people who tried to make me live under their roof for 20 years. Unfortunately for then, I snuck out at 16 and never spoke to them again. I wonder if they're still alive…

My name _is_ Ichigo and my hair isn't that color. My hair is a nice shade of aqua and not that wavy, but not that straight either.

It goes just below my butt and I always put it in a pony-tail so no one knows. My eyes are dark black and creepy looking. I have contacts on so no that's not my actual eye color. My eye color is and aqua shade as well, but I'm not too fond of that color, and so explains that black.

My roommate, Momo-chan, is a bit taller than me, but younger than me by a year.

We somewhat have the same interests, but she's one of those happy preppy girls that you hate because they're always smiling at you or trying to make everyone around them happy.

Don't take me wrong, I love her for that, but it does get kind of creepy. The thing that really annoys me about her is that she's that way when she's around me _only_. Yup. Just me.

I guess because she doesn't like seeing the gothic-emo-chic kind. Not that I could blame her. There aren't that many of _us_ here in the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

In six more months, I'll officially be 23, but what'll I do then?

My parents put me up for adoption when I was only days old. I never met them, heard them, or seen a picture of them. I would love to meet my birth mother, but one of the nurses at the adoption center said that she passed away a few years back. I doubt that happened, but who am I to say otherwise?

My name is Saika and I'm a medic.

My hair is wavy and dark brown. I also did golden highlights on my hair so it looks really pretty. My hair goes a little above the shoulders and a little below the chin. My eyes are so silver, that they almost look white. I love the way they look because they make me look younger than what I am. Which, of course, is a really good thing for me.

My roommate is Rin and she's a little too young. I don't even remember how we became roommates. I think, no, I know, it was when she got beat up and I got the girls to back down. That night, she followed me home. I didn't have a roommate and so she asked if we can share houses. She said that she'll pay her rent and she'll have the money in my hand before the payment was due.

I'm not the kind of person to say no, so I let her stay…

* * *

I'm a college student, so that's depressing.

I know I may not be a good first impression, and I may not have friends because of that, but my roommate is my friend, and her friends treat me like their friend…

My hair is straight and plain black. It goes up to my waist. My eyes are chocolate brown. Not very unique like Saika, but I like my eyes.

My mom and dad visit me every other month and I go visit them as often as I can. We call each other everyday and send presents to one another for birthdays or special occasions. I know, lame. Well, it is lame that I can't go to sleep without talking to my mom for at least a minute, but it isn't lame when they send you three hundred dollars per week for my school and expenses.

Of course, no one knows that…

And this is my little secret…

* * *

"Hinata, you're going to be in the lead for this mission!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." The Hyuga heiress bowed in respect.

"Now, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, I expect you guys to be back in a year or less. You have to remember that this is an A-ranked mission and you absolutely cannot fail this because you do not only embarrass yourselfs, but you also embarrass me and all of Konoha. You got it?!"

"HAI!" The girls said in union.

"You are to be at the gate and meet your client there in one minute. Dismissed!"

And then all the girls disappeared from the Hokage's office to meet their new client.

Now, the real story begins…

**

* * *

**

**Did you guys liked it????**

**I know you did so come on and click on the little button down there.**

**Come on, you know you want to review…**


End file.
